


It's you!

by Kittenears411



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/pseuds/Kittenears411
Summary: You meet your long distance boyfriend Rick J19z7.  It's fluffy and sweet like cotton candy and I hope you enjoy!





	It's you!

"He should be here any minute now." You say as you peer at your phone every now and again. It was 11 am this Sunday morning and you were in the airport anxiously pacing and waiting for your special someone to arrive. Your best friend was there with you for support, of course. She was the only one who could understand your relationship. Also you were pretty certain you would have passed out if she wasn't there right next to you.

 

"Hey, could you sit down and stop worrying? You're making me dizzy." You weren't sure how that could be possible with her not even looking at you but you sat down anyway.

 

"Sorry. I'm just...we've never met in real life like this and..."

 

"I get it. Just relax. He's probably as nervous as you are, no need to get each other worked up." She always knew how to make you feel better.

 

"Okay, you're right. Thanks."

 

"Any time." She responds, a comfortable silence following after.

 

She might have made you feel better for a minute, but it soon wore off as you looked in your phone, seeing his cute face. This never failed to get you flustered. He was the sweetest man you'd ever had the fortune of spending time with, if only just to talk. And now you're about to see him in person! 6 months had led up to this moment and it's finally happening! You couldn't contain your excitement so you stood back up and started pacing again.

 

"Why are you pacing again?" Says your friend, shaking her head.

 

You whip your head back at her and pout, "Because I'm about to meet my adorable, lovely sweetheart of a boyfriend and it's the first time and he makes me feel like I'm gonna explode with affection and I'm nervous, that's why!" You end your rant with sticking your tongue out at her playfully, not realizing she was looking behind you.

 

Whoever was behind you started to chuckle, making you turn back around. "Hoho, I-I'm flattered I make you feel that way."

 

Your eyes widen and your heart nearly bursts out of your chest. It's him! In the flesh! "Rick!" Not being able to control yourself, you almost tackle him to the ground, making him laugh harder.

 

"Hi, my love. I-uh, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I had to get this for you." Said Rick, holding up a small but over stuffed bear in your favorite color.

 

"Rick, it's adorable! I love it." You squeal out, attempting to kiss his cheek. When he sees you struggling to reach, her bends down a bit so you can reach better. At this point you both are giggling flustered idiots, so your friend clears her throat to get your attention.

 

"Nice to meet you, Rick. I'm Kelly, (Y/N)'s friend." Kelly says, out stretching her hand for a shake.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you too." Rick responds with a handshake and a smile, his front teeth showing adorably. When he turns to look at you he cups your cheeks in his hands and places a chaste kiss on your forehead.

 

"I-I'm glad I'm here to see you f-for the first time, my love."  
_____  
Everything was fine at the airport. You felt butterflies in your stomach when you saw him for the first time. But now, a little later at a fast food restaurant, you didn't think Rick felt the same way. Kelly called her boyfriend and he joined you all to the outing so she wouldn't be alone, but deep down you wished he never agreed to come. You couldn't help but to notice and compare the way they were acting to the way Rick was treating you. He would blush and get flustered if you got too close, he wouldn't look in your eyes for too long. you were getting frustrated at this point, so you told Kelly to head home with her boyfriend so you could have some alone time.

 

It felt like she took the light out of the conversation as she left, because an awkward silence draped over the both of you, causing you to huff out in anger. At the sound, Rick looked over to you and frowned in concern. "Everything okay, sugar?" He asked.

 

You let out another Huff and turned to him. "Are you happy to be here?" You ask after a moment.

 

He pauses and looks you over, a puzzled look on his face. Finally,his lips crack into a smile. "Wh-h-what do you mean? Of course I am. why do you ask?"

 

"Well, I mean you just...ugh...I don't know..."

 

When he didn't see you smile back at him, he fully turned to face you and places his finger tip on the surface of your hand, rubbing the area slightly. "Talk to me, Y/n. I don't—I-I'd hate that make you uncomfortable."

 

"That's the thing. I feel like you're sending me mixed messages. Am I doing anything wrong?"

 

As soon as you asked your burning question, Rick blanched and you felt his hand travel further over your own. "You aren't doing anything wrong, (y/n)! I-I'm sorry if I made you feel that way..."

 

"Well, why won't you hold me like you did before? After you kissed my head it felt like you didn't want to touch me...I mean... Am I not what you expected? Do I look uglier in person? Do you feel like...I was dishonest with my looks?" Somewhere in the middle of your rant, your emotions got the better of you and tears started forming, threatening to fall. You didn't mean to cry, but you've been rejected so many times you don't think you can take anymore. Rick is the first guy you've known to be so sweet and caring. The last thing you want to do is disappoint the one guy who made you feel the most beautiful.

 

As quickly as a tear slipped down your cheek, his warm and calloused palms caught your face and wiped it clear of previous sorrow. " (Y/n), look at me." Rick said, lifting your head up by your chin. "I'm sorry I made you feel this way. It...it really wasn't my intention! I just...uh-well..."

 

"Rick? What's wrong?"  
Now it was your turn to cup his cheek. He sighed and started again.

 

"Well, I don't wanna overwhelm you, I was very excited to see you... But then I started doubting myself, I kept thinking you didn't like how I looked or I disappointed you with the way I really am. I guess I kinda did that anyway, huh?" He finishes, looking away sheepishly.

 

Apparently, you both were overthinking this whole situation and nearly ruined the day because of it. The very concept made you laugh, reaching to embrace Rick so he didn't think you were laughing at him.

 

"Obviously we've been thinking too hard about this. You wanna try this again?" You suggest, curling a tuft of his hair through your fingers. He stopped to think for a moment and turned to you smiling.

 

"Yeah. I think that's best."

 

The rest of his stay with you went off without a hitch. Just being with him and not trying so hard made your time together better than you'd hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I finished this one ahhh! I really hope everyone enjoys this, thank you guys for sticking by me and I'll be more active, sorry for the unannounced hiatus.


End file.
